The Lost Clue
by Najdorfboy
Summary: im done with this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan POV

I could not stop looking at the piece of Mozart we had found. There was just something to it that made it special. It was just… well, I don't know what it was. But it was so appealing. Nellie walked into the room.

"Time for bed kiddo!" She said.

I groaned and said: "Okay, just give me a few seconds."

Nellie snorted. "Seconds to you is hours to me." She said, rolling her eyes. She exited the room and turned out the light. Looking at something in my hand I couldn't see in the darkness, I sighed. I would have to figure it out tomorrow. I put the music on my nightstand and turned out the lamp on it. Closing my eyes, I thought I saw something glowing, but I fell asleep too fast to investigate it.

Amy POV

Walking by Dan's room, I saw a glowing object. I thought it was some weird glow-in-the-dark thing boys love, but it looked like a piece of paper. I thought of all the reasons the dweeb would have a piece of paper since he hates reading, writing or just anything that has to do with spelling. Then I through my hand over my mouth. The composition by Mozart! I rushed into his room while repeating his name. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as I picked up the paper. I scanned the paper over and over shocked by it. "Dan," I said.

"What?" he said with a groggy voice.

"On the-the paper." I said, unable to find words.

"Oh spit it out!" Dan said, clearly annoyed.

"There's a message. There's a message Dan."


	2. Author Note

Disclaimer

Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer. I am not Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carmen, or Margaret Peterson Haddix (Who is going to write one of them). Or the genius' who created the 39 clues and the characters.


	3. Chapter 2

P.S: I'm new, so if I bore you, my bad.

Chapter 2

Dan POV

I sat there staring at my sister, waiting for her to read the message out loud. "Get on with it!" I said.

"I can't read it." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's in German." She replied.

I sighed and turned out the light. "Put it on the table in the uh, let's call it then kitchen." I said before zoning off, once again.

Amy POV

I groaned after he fell asleep. I was afraid to go into the 'kitchen'. And you'll see why when I get there.

I walked into the main part of our hotel room. And then I saw it. The 'kitchen'. I swear, every time somebody goes in there, it starts making A LOT of noise. "Okay Amy!" I said to myself quietly. "You can do this."

I kept trying to step forward, but my legs wouldn't budge. Finally, they did. And I was in the 'kitchen'. My heart was pounding. Everything was completely silent. Then, the noise started. The floor actually was vibrating a little bit. I panicked and ran over to the table, put the music on it, and ran out of the 'kitchen' as fast as I could. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought I would have a heart attack. I finally got to my bed and jumped onto it. I was so tired I fell asleep immediately. In my sleep, I had hoped all that stuff about the 'kitchen' was a dream. But I still knew it wasn't a dream. My dreams were plagued with images of the kitchen that night.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, another chapter so fast! I guess this idea planted and bloomed right away!

So another chapter. 5 reviews before I write another one.

P.S: MsCardinal, you rule! First review, and my first good one. You make me want to keep going!

Chapter 3

Dan POV

I walked into the 'kitchen' to hear 'Billie Jean' playing on Nellie's iPod. Before we had left Paris, we had stopped in a music store, and Nellie had bought iPod speakers for 'our' enjoyment. I had thought she would have Punk Rock on her iPod. I was wrong. Her iPod was loaded with Michael Jackson, Eminem (who I actually enjoyed), Lady Gaga, Jimmy Eat World, and Kevin Rudolf. And that's not even half the artists she has. "Billie Jean, is not my lover!" Nellie sang as she walked into the 'kitchen'.

I sat down and picked up the fork next to me. I was too tired to realize that I had no food in front of me. So I had dug my fork into the table and gotten a whole mouthful of nothing. Taking the fork out of my mouth, I groaned. "Nellie!" I said with a VERY groggy voice.

"What?" she replied from the 'kitchen'.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

"You mean the imaginary food on your imaginary plate?"

I sighed. Nellie loved doing that to me. She walked over to the table I was sitting at. "I found the paper." She said. "I thought it was in your room, so how'd it get in here?"

I told her about the whole 'Glowing Mozart Masterpiece' incident. The entire time, her eyebrows had been raised. After I was done talking, she said: "Show me."

"We have to go somewhere really dark." I said, before looking around the room, for possibilities. The fridge, nope, the cabinet, nah, under the table, no way, the storage closet!

"Nellie, follow me!" I said before leading her to the closet. We got in and closed the door. I held up the paper. Her eyes went wide. "Whoa!" she said backing up, well, trying to back up. She ended up knocking over a broom.

"It's in German." She observed.

"Yeah, that's the problem." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It's not a problem!" Nellie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "I speak German, duh!" she said.

I mentally slapped myself. I could win an award for as 'Slowest Processor of the Year'. There was a long silence. I broke it. "So, go ahead and translate it!"

"`Kay!" she said.

She scanned the paper for about 30 seconds before stopping, and letting her mouth drop. "Oh. My. Gosh!" She said.

"What! What does it say?" I asked urgently.

She read the paper out loud: "Wiz, Hol, Kab and Cah must come together, to find the clue behind the next clue. Only one will stand. And the clue shall meet its ultimate fate."

For once, I knew what it meant. We had to find the locations of Jonah, the Holts, and the Kabras. Why not the forth one, the Cah? Me and Amy are the Cah.


End file.
